The Fallen DemonMiko of time
by AkuTenshi hizumi
Summary: After Kagome catches Inuyasha wKikyo she swears to do anything to become stronger and wiser than Kikyo so she leaves but in the Journey she learns a little more about her self she didnt Know now what lies ahead of this Miko
1. Lost Love and training

Kagome was angry right when she comes back from her time she finds Inuyasha gone. She finally stopped when she saw a streak of white hair she was about say his name until she heard another voice when she suddenly realized who it was _...Kikyo_

"Inuyasha you love my reincarnation dont you"Kikyo asked as she stepped up to Inuyasha so they were chest to chest touching

"No Kikyo I dont she just a weak Shard hunter tupid girl"Inuyasha said

"So you love me?"Kikyo asked

"Yes you and only you Kikyo I dont love that weak scrawny wench"Inuyasha said and they Kissed

Kagome was crying hard thats the last straw she was going to leave and train and become stronger no matter what. She left to the hut got her stuff and the sleeping Shippo.Miroku and Sango had gone out for herbs for keade. Kagome got a piece of paper and wrote a letter:

_Dear My great companions _

_When you get this letter I will be gone dont worry you will see me in a couple of months or maybe years.I want you all to know me and shippo are leaving I need some time alone You can all get Kikyo to help since her and Inuyasha have gotten close! Yeah I saw you and I agree Im weak and Kikyo is way stronger so I hope you all do good without me and Miroku and Sango I want you two to know to never forget your love for eachother I love you all bye see you in a couple of months _

_your frieend,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

And with that she left into the woods into a journey but she didn't kinow her life would change forever

* * *

Okay everyone the chapters will be longer just have one Question: Pairings? 

Oh srry I made Inuyasha mean but you know just sayin that I do support Inuyasha/Kagome though

Sure of: Not Sure:

Miroku/Sango Kagome/Inuyasha

Sesshomaru/Kagome

Kagome/Koga

VOTE NOW AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTER 2 EXTRA LONG


	2. The prophecy and the gang

And with that she left into the woods into a journey she would have never thought would happen

Kagome walked down towards nowhere she had fought at least twenty demons when she found a village of humans.She saw a bald man at the village gates

"State your business here"He said harshly staring at Shippo with deadly eyes

"I've come to talk to the village miko I am Kagome" Kagome said while holding shippo tight

"Fine but leave the demon we hate them"The bald man said

"No he is my kit now I will be going in"Kagome said and started walking in when the bald man blocked her

She sent him a death glare that would even scare shessomaru away. The man stepped a side and she walked into the village. She saw people staring at her and shippo

"Kagome why is everyone staring at us?" Shippo asked getting most of the death glares

"Because Im with you a demon" Kagome said when a woman with blach short haire and a pink sakura Kimono on

"How may this village help you"the woman asked

"Im looking for the village Miko" Kagome said

"Follow me" The woman said and they followed her

Kagome walked until the came to a stop at a big hut that was bigger than her house

She walked in and saw a old woman not as old as kaede

"How may I help you child"The old Miko asked

"Can you train me?"Kagome asked

"Why is that child is there a reason" The old Miko asked

"ummm...I was sent by Keade" kagome lied

"Why should I train you your to old" The old miko said

"I need it please" Kagome pleaded

"Fine" the miko said " Kanta take this girl to a room"

"Okay "the girl said

the girl went to the old miko and whispered

"Why are you training her you never train anyone"the girl said

"I have a feeling she is the one the one of the prophecy" the old miko said

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lets skip a couple of months maybe ...7

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

it had been 7 months since she started her training and she was already stronger then Kikyo.

"kagome please come her"katakade the old miko said

"Coming!" Kagome said and ran to her trainer

We Kagome got there she noticed the old miko had a faraway look on her face "sit" she said and kagome sat

"Child I have something to tell you" Katakade said sternly

"Yes?"Kagome said confused at the tone

"_You kagome are not human"Katakade paused "You are a demon miko and you are part of a prophecy a demon name naraku is supposed to take over this world with the shikon no tama and it is said that a demon miko is supposed to fight him along with 5 companions and the demon Miko will use a special power to destroy him and bring peace to the woorld she will also be the person balance the time and she is known as the DemonMiko of time"_

Kagome sat there silent for a while till the question that rattled in her head over and over came out

"Are you sure its me?" Kagome asked in a whisper that only the old miko heard

"Yes I am positive" she said

"So if im demon why am in human form"Kagome asked

"You are hidding your demonic powers and look close your eyes andpicture everything you see on a demon"

Kagome closed her eyes and imagined all the demon she has met when she opened her eyes she wasn't in the hut but in a spring she was standing she looked in the water and saw her self but she was a demon she was beautiful she had White hair that was long with black and blue stripes she had three black strippes on her right cheeck and blue on her right she had all the right womanly curves and had blue eyes that were so bright all

you could do is stare into them.Every man that saw her would drool and everyone want to kill her.

"So you've finally learned the prophecy eh" A voice said

Kagome looked up to see a human woman with black hair and a kimono on

"W-who are you"Kagome asked

"I am Midoriko you may have heard stories of me" she said

"Yes I have now can you please tell me more of m-"Kagome was interrupted by midoriko

"Listen you will know more on your Journey i just wanted to give you something" Midoriko took out a jewel that look like the Shikon no tama

"what is it" Kagome asked

"This is the Tamaro Sosama (To-ma-row So-saw-ma) it is another jewel it makes you and only you power but only use when needed to just chant this

_' Soma tadea katamechi takasmoae' _(made it up hehehehe)

"Okaty thank you midoriko-sama"

" No thank you kagome now go close your eyes"

Kagome closed then opened it she was back in the shrine with the Tamaro Sosama around her neck.

"Katakade-sama thank you for everything but I must go know"

Kagome got up while Katakade whispered

"good luck DemonMiko of Time"

Kagome took Shippo and walked after about two hours she found herself at keade's hut she went in making sure Inuyasha'Miroku and Sango weren't there. She walked in the hut and saw keade

"Hello Keade" she said in a nonemotional voice

"who are you"Keade asked

"It me kagome Im kind of need to talk to you" kagome said

"Child is it you after everyone read the note they were sad everyone mopped they'll be here later i think you should stay"

I cant keade see I am part of a prophecy I am the Demon/Miko of time..."Kagome told Keade the story "I was wondering if you could tell me if you heard of the jewel Tamaro Sosama Midoriko gave it to me see look"

Kagome gave it to keade who looked at it

"I have heard of it. It can inhance a persons power when they chant a spell do you know it"

"Yeah" Kagome said

"Well child did you get the training you needed?"Keade asked

"Yeah from katakeade have you heard of her" kagome asked

"yes used to play to-" keade was interrupted by a word that she could recognize anywhere_ HENTAI!_ Its Sango!

"Keade I've got to go thanks bye"kagome ran out of the hut catching a glimpse of Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Kilala and...Kikyo. She made eye contact with Inuyasha and there eyes meet

"Hey wench who are you"He yelled

"None of your business half demon" Kagome said an kept running

"Lets go after her" She heard Sango say

Kagome kept runnig until she ran into something hard and fell to the ground

she looked up to see who it was. When she saw who it was she almost died it was...

Cliffy so I was wondering Lemon no lemon and what up with the pairings peoples


End file.
